Conto de Fadas
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Ele achava que ela queria um conto de fadas, que sabia que não lhe podia prometer isso. Mas no fundo a única coisa que ela queria era o amor incondicional dele


Conto de Fadas

House M.D

Gregory House & Lisa Cuddy

Eu não sabia que a saudade era uma ferida, na escola não ensinam isso, e pior, não ensinam que a dor que essa ferida trás aumenta de dia para dia, tentei tudo, tentei parar a dor, tentei esquecer, tentei até seguir em frente, mas não dava, era insuportável, quase que inimagináveis, sempre consegui identificar as minhas dores, saber a sua origem e conseguia trata-las.

Neste caso, eu sabia bem qual a origem desta saudade, que era o culpado, sabia bem como trata-la, mas talvez o tratamento fosse ainda mais doloroso, mais demorado e talvez no fim de tudo fosse inexistente, mas aquela carta mudou tudo… para pior.

Ali estas tu a minha frente, com o teu habitual olhar penetrante, talvez naquele dia não tivesses comentários a fazer, ou não os quisesses fazer, quando entraste parecias diferente, e tinhas razão. Depositas-te a carta na minha mesa, e pediste-me que a lesse em voz alta. E fiz, mas não estava preparada para ela. A tua carta de demissão, naquele momento apeteceu-me gritar mas a voz falhou.

Continuaste sem dizer uma palavra, ali de pé. Quando finalmente falei, apenas te disse que não a aceitava. E tu continuaste, impávido e sereno, sobre o meu olhar, talvez conseguisses ler o que pensava e sentia, mas não fizeste referência a nada. Ficaste assim, como que sabe o que quer, ou que é melhor. Quando voltei a repetir que não aceitava a carta, só me disseste que já sabias que já tinhas entregue uma ao conselho de administração e ele aceitava, claro que aceitava, eles não gostavam de ti, mas eu sim, e não te podia deixar ir embora.

Continuaste dizendo, que apenas faltava a minha assinatura para completar todo o processo, continuei dizendo que não assinava até ter uma boa justificação. E tu deste-me a justificação que eu queria.

"Não consigo ficar perto de ti, sabendo que estás com outro homem, lamento."

Eu quis ripostar mas a verdade é que não tinha argumento, continuaste então "Hoje é o meu último dia, amanhã peço para virei buscar as minhas coisas ao meu escritório, já tenho quem me substitua e não há mudanças no salário, não tens com que te preocupar"

Mas eu não estava preocupada com dinheiro, muito menos preocupada com o hospital… as tuas palavras ecoavam na minha cabeça, como os sinos das igrejas ecoam nas aldeias. _Não consigo ficar perto de ti, sabendo que estás com outro homem, lamento."_ E eu nem tinha a ideia de que sentias isso, sempre soube que sentias desejo por mim, mas não que sentias algo por mim, um sentimento.

Viraste costa, então apercebi-me das horas, já era noite… bem escura. Tentei me levantar e ir atrás de ti, mas não consegui, apenas chorava. Quando finalmente consegui fazer algo, foi pegar nas chaves do carro e no casaco e ir atrás de ti, tinha de te dizer, tinha de te convencer, tinhas de ficar, ou eu morreria. Eu precisava de ti para respirar, para viver, para sorrir… eu precisava de ti para amar.

Cheguei até tua casa, tinha tudo apagado, e por um momento, pensei que já não tivesses lá. Bati a porta, não sabia bem porquê, mas batia.

Ouvia-se ao fundo, o tocar de um piano, a música preclara e pesarosa, chegava aos meus ouvidos e comandava as minhas lágrimas, tinha de falar contigo.

Batia mais uma vez, com mais intensidade, sabia que estavas ali. E quando finalmente abriste a porta, a primeira coisa que fiz abraçar-te, não escondia as minhas lágrimas, não valia a pena, abraçaste-me de volta, mas delicadamente puxaste-me para traz, quis explicar-te tudo, e não te deixei falar, disse que não tinha ninguém e que te amava, que eras tu para mim, e que morreria sem ti.

Não falavas, e eu comecei a desesperar, talvez tivesse sido um erro, talvez tivesse visto algo que não existia.

"Lisa, eu…" Tu nunca me tratavas por Lisa, era sempre Cuddy. "Eu amo-te, mas não posso."

"Não pode o quê? Amar-me?" Eu disse já começando sentir um medo horrível percorrer-me o corpo "Porque?"

"Porque tu mereces melhor, porque vou te magoar, porque quando mais precisares de mim não conseguirei estar lá para ti. Porque tu sonhas com o conto de fadas que eu não consigo dar-te, não te devia ter dito que não conseguia estar ao pé de ti, por causa do Lucas, tu tens todo o direito de ser feliz com ele, ele ama-te e não há nada que deve impedir isso e tu sabes isso. Por mais que eu te ame, e por mais que te vá amar, eu não posso condenar-te a uma vida de incerteza, eu sou instável, não iria ser bom pai ou bom marido, e tu sabes bem disso, e tu precisas de alguém que esteja lá sempre, der no que der, e eu não posso te garantir isso."

As lágrimas rolavam no meu rosto, as tuas palavras… Tentei argumentar, mas não consegui, a única coisa que disse foi: "Eu amo-te e não consigo mudar isso, eu amo-te".

"Não podes, tenta entender, não podes amar-me, isso só te vai magoar."

"Não há nada que possas fazer contra isso, podes fugir, podes casar-te com outra mulher, podes fazer o que quiseres, eu vou-te sempre amar."

"Lisa…" Aproximei-me de ti e sussurrei-te ao ouvido "Fica comigo, por favor"

E finalmente baixaste a guarda, e beijaste-me. Sentia tudo no beijo, o medo, a insegurança, mas sobretudo o amor.

"Promete-me, que não te vais embora, por favor" Pedi

"Nunca, ficarei contigo…"

Beijamo-nos mais uma vez, e nunca mais esquecei aquela noite…

_**Eu não sabia que a saudade fazia uma ferida,**_

_**Uma dor constante que aumenta de dia para dia.**_

_**Se pudesse enfiava a mão dentro do peito,**_

_**E tirava este aperto que me deixa sem jeito.**_

_**Dizem que o tempo tudo apaga, que um dia tudo se esquece,**_

_**O amor não é uma luz, que se apaga quando apetece.**_

_**Se é uma questão de tempo, porque é que a dor continua?**_

_**Sinto-me abandonada como um mendigo na rua.**_

_**Se pudesse voltar atrás, diria em cada oportunidade,**_

_**Amo-te tanto, meu amor é verdade!**_

_**Pensava que estarias comigo para sempre,**_

_**Mas o destino levou-te, assim de repente.**_

_**Eu aceito, perdoo mas não me esqueço,**_

_**Uma nova chance é tudo o que eu peço.**_

House M.D

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


End file.
